1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to personal computer systems, for example those designed to be worn by a human user, and more particularly, to features of such systems that optimize comfort, miniaturization, processing speed, durability, reliability and/or ease of manufacture.
2. Description of Related Art
Wearable computing devices of many different types are being used in a host of commercial, industrial and consumer environments. Many such computers are brick-like, however, concentrating a great deal of weight in a bulky, cumbersome box that must be strapped onto the body.
The best wearable computers are lightweight and flexible, demonstrating superior ergonomics and allowing use during all normal activities. According to one example, flexible circuitry or equivalent flexible transmission devices join physically independent computer modules, allowing comfortable distribution of the computer about the body to accommodate a wide variety of body morphologies. Standard-interconnect input/output devices allow easy user upgrades and modular replacements. Spread-spectrum wireless Local Area Networks allow interaction with other users and/or with a host computer system. Flexible wearable computing devices are comfortable, easy-to-use, convenient and powerful alternatives to the brick-like machines that until recently have been the only choice in the marketplace.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,285,398, 5,491,651 and 5,581,492 to Janik, and commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,555,490 and 5,572,401 to Carroll, all of which are incorporated by reference herein, disclose a number of extremely advantageous designs that are expected to dominate over previous, box-like wearable computers.
Recently, multi-chip module, thin-film circuit, and known-good-die technologies have allowed considerable miniaturization and standardization in personal computers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,514 to Griswold, for example, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a number of advantageous packaging structures and techniques. Griswold discloses a multi-chip module packaging structure having a thin-film decal interconnect circuit fabricated on a thin wafer of aluminum or other material. MicroModule Systems, Inc. has developed and produced a number of different multi-chip module and associated packaging products. Additionally, International Patent Applications Nos. WO 96/07143, WO 96/07921, and WO 96/07924 are incorporated herein by reference as well. Combining known-good-die and die-on-board technologies has yielded packaging structures with significant reliability and standardization advantages.
Given the many opportunities that have arisen with the introduction of these technologies, it would be very advantageous to develop and specifically adapt these technologies in wearable-computing environments. Additionally, it would be very advantageous to develop connector devices, packaging arrangements, and module-replacement technologies that can withstand the rigorous wearable-computing environment.